Blue Eyes Black Tears
by setoluver
Summary: Being the girlfriend of Seto Kaiba, the richest teenager in the world, sounds easy. It's not, and Hana learns it the hard way. warning: rape, lemon, and abuse..!OOCness!


Okay guys, this is a new story! Yay!

Chapter one: Let the Rain Fall Down

A young girl was thrown to the floor. "You are so bitter did you know that?" She said getting up to face the man that threw her to the ground. "Don't talk to me like that you son of a…" The drunken man started. Suddenly, the girl turned and ran from the man, toward the door. When she reached it, she grabbed her school bag from the ground next to it, and the keys off the hook, and ran outside. /Why did you have to get drunk again tonight father? Why can't you just give up drinking/ She thought sadly running down the apartment hall and down the stairs to the ground floor. She burst out of the front doors and out into the rain.

As she ran, her dirty blonde hair stuck to her neck, forehead, and cheeks, and her blue eyes filled with tears. As she was running across the street, a black limo screeched to a halt and the door flung open. A man with brown hair came bounding out of it and ran toward her. Through her tears, the young girl saw a pair of headlights. She braced herself for impact (yeah right) and waited. Then, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she went spiraling to the ground out of the way of the oncoming car.

She squirmed slightly and tried to stand back up. When she and her rescuer did, she turned to look at him. "Are you crazy?" Was the first thing he said. "What's your name anyway?" He asked. "Hana." She said quietly. Hanna suddenly noticed she was shivering. Apparently, so did her savior. "Here, come to my car." He said Hana nodded and followed the brunette to his car. He opened the door and waited for her to get in. As she sat down, she was overcome by a warm, tingly feeling. The brunette got in after her and closed the door. He brought out a towel, and put it around her, rubbing up and down along her arms.

Hana shivered a little more and coughed once or twice. "Where can I take you?" The brunette asked. Hana looked at him and noticed how blue his eyes were (Guessed yet? Because if you haven't you must really be, not smart) "Who are you?" She asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm Seto Kaiba." He said sheepishly. "So, where were you headed?" He asked. Hana shrugged, "Anywhere but my house." She said unconcernedly.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Kaiba asked. "My dad gets drunk and…and…" Hana said shivering again. "Your own dad beats you?" Kaiba asked, "Yeah." Hana said nodding. "Well, do you have any other place to stay?" Hana shook her head, her wet hair flying around her face. "Well, you're going to have to go home then." Kaiba said. Hana froze, "No, please, don't make me go back there." She said quietly, groping for the door handle. "Don't bother trying to escape, I locked the door." Kaiba said calmly.

Kaiba's POV

Hana hung her head. "Driver, take me home." I said. Hana looked up at me; I was smirking. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Did you honestly believe that I would make you go home after what you justsaid?" I asked. Hana shrugged. She turned to look out the window and leaned her head against it. I leaned back and looked at Hana's small form. Her wet hair still hanging limply around her face, her narrow shoulders sagging slightly, and her skinny waist and hips made her look almost as if she had been malnourished. Yet, she was tall, and she didn't seem too weak. I figured, just by looking at her, that she was smart. "Do you go to school?" I asked awkwardly. She nodded, "I go to Domino High." She said.

I blinked. /Why haven't I seen her before/ I asked myself. I looked her over, her dirty-blonde hair that hung down just past her shoulder blades, her black long sleeve shirt, her long legs that were covered by a pair of long, blue-jeans, and her ratty sneakers. I leaned back and looked at her once more, before taking out my laptop and started typing.

Hanna's POV

I could feel him beside me, looking at me. I straightened slightly but didn't take my forehead off the cool window. As I watched the rain, I felt him trail his eyes down my body, but completely ignoring it, I continued to look out of the window. I felt him lean back into his seat and suddenly, I heard a small clicking sound and jumped slightly. It was obviously enough to have an effect on Kaiba though, because he stopped whatever he was doing for about 30 seconds and the noise died out. Then he went back to whatever he had been doing and I took the chance to sneak a peek at him out of the corner of my eye. He had a black something on his lap. Must've been a laptop though because the funny clicking sounded like a keyboard.

Normal POV

Hana finally took her head off the window and looked back at Kaiba. She sighed and scooted closer to him. He stopped typing and looked at her. /What is she doing/ He thought panicking slightly. Hana accidentally brushed her hand against Kaiba's and he tensed up. A warm tingly feeling that started in his toes and ran up to his head. /What is she doing to me/ He asked himself. His eyes trailed, once again, up her frail form and landed on her face. He saw the concern in her eyes and wondered what she was thinking about. "Hey Kaiba, I'm not sure, but I don't think my dad can last even one night without me." She said suddenly. Kaiba was a bit surprised at this, but nodded, "I mean, he's been depending on me for five years now." Hana continued. She lifted her bag from the floor (forgot about that didn't 'cha?) and opened it up. As she dug around in it, Kaiba closed his laptop screen and directed his full attention to Hana. She pulled a small picture out of it and smiled gently. "This is my dad before my mom left and he started drinking." She said handing Kaiba the small picture. Kaiba looked at the picture in shock, (he did NOT show the shock on his face!) there, in the middle of two people, her father with short brown hair and brown eyes, and her mother with waist length blond hair and blue eyes, was Hana. The smile on her face was so wide, she was almost closing her eyes. "That was taken a year before my mother left." Hana said sadly.

"Then my dad got drunk and started beating me." She said taking the picture from Kaiba and slipping it back into her bag. "Why didn't you leave?" Kaiba asked. Hana shrugged, "I still love my dad." She said, "No matter what he does to me, I'm not going to stop loving him." Kaiba was shocked, even after her father had beaten her, Hana still remained loyal and loving to him. "I hated my father after the first time he beat me." He said quietly. "Why didn't you leave?" Hana asked, "I couldn't." Kaiba said shaking his head. "Why not?" Hana asked, "Because I didn't want to go back to the orphanage and I couldn't provide for my brother on the streets." Kaiba said. "You mean, you're not really a Kaiba?" Hana asked.

Kaiba nodded, "My brother and I were adopted by Gorzaburo Kaiba." He said. /Why am I telling her this/ Kaiba asked himself. He didn't know. Nor did he know why he had a tingly feeling inside him whenever Hana touched him. /Nobody has ever made be feel this way/ He screamed inside his head. He shivered slightly. Hana noticed, "Cold?" She asked closing her eyes and leaning back into the seat. "Not really, just the shivers you get occasionally." Kaiba lied.

Just then, the limo pulled up into a driveway and stopped. Kaiba got out and waited for Hana to get out behind him. They ran up to the door, their heads bowed against the rain, and walked in. Hana shook off like a dog and sneezed. Suddenly, a black blur came and hit Kaiba around the navel. He stumbled a bit, then put his arms around the small, black blur. "Hello Mokuba." He said. Mokuba squeezed Seto tightly. Mokuba broke away and looked at Hana, "Seto, who's this?" He asked innocently. "Mokuba, this is Hana. She's going to be living with us for a while." Seto said looking at Hana. Hana smiled. When Mokuba left, Hana walked over to Kaiba, "Thank you." She whispered. Kaiba tensed when her warm breath brushed his cheek. "For what?" Kaiba asked. "For letting me stay with you." Hana said. "Here, let me show you to your room." Kaiba said feeling the heat in his face rise.

Okay, chapter one done! Please R&R! Thankies!


End file.
